1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, an image processing program and a printing device.
2. Related Art
An image forming device for switching between a general state where data is displayed with two colors of black and white in a display screen and a white/black inverted state where a white display area in the general state is displayed in black and a black display area in the general state is displayed in white is known in the art as a technique for inverting colors in an image (see JP-A-11-203007).
It is known that inverting the white (background) and black (text) in an image decreases the burden on the eyes (eye fatigue) of a user who reads the text on the image. However, if color inversion is performed, the original image is changed so largely that the value of the image may greatly deteriorate (the image may become a substantially deteriorated image, undesirably). In addition, just simple inversion of colors may not accurately ensure convenient viewing (easy reading).